The present invention relates to a filter assembly machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to a filter assembly machine for producing so-called "ventilated" cigarettes, i.e. cigarettes with ventilating holes formed in the band covering and connecting the filter to the cigarette portion.
On filter assembly machines of the aforementioned type, the ventilating holes are formed using a laser beam piercing device normally comprising an overpowered, relatively high-cost laser source, which usually makes the device unfeasible for other than special applications.